


Commission Princess Mononoke: Modern day Pride

by ED3765



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Socks, Tickle Fights, Tickling, bound and gagged, cloth gag, gagged, tickle touture, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A commission with a modern day spin on Princess Mononoke characters and other referenced ghibli character. Will San ever get one up on Ashitaka or fall victim to her unknown feelings?I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Relationships: Ashitaka/San (Mononoke-hime)
Kudos: 1





	Commission Princess Mononoke: Modern day Pride

Ghibli College, a prestigious college where only the most talented, unique and higher-ranking students of society end up going to. All those who attended the college still required to wear a school uniform consisting of polo shirts which for the females they wore skirts with button-down shirt and slacks for the men.

Most days start early at 8 AM in the morning, the students having a long study sessions from then to midday for a break and then classes resuming and lasting till 4PM, from there the students are tired, anxious and ready to do anything but look at books. Out of all the students, none were more anxious to get outside than the Princess of the Wolfs, San, known for often playing with wild breeds and being just as wild herself. 

Now being done with school for the day, San was the first out of her classroom which she practically leapt out like a wild animal would. She went dashing and skidding down the hallways and soon heading outside with some shredded meat in hand and went to her usual hangout spot. Which at the spot were some wild white dogs, strays that had no home but were somewhat taken in by San. 

"How are you boys? Have you been good?" she said soon spreading out the meat, even taking out some hidden treats from her low white ankle socks and gave them to her friends who happily ate up the free meal. "That's it! Eat up!" she happily said while petting their white fur, enjoying the soft feeling as the students from the long day began to walk about them, many of the females admiring the dogs and enjoying the friendly sight. 

Out of the crowd walked up Ashitaka, he was secretly in love with San, but he only had one way he could somehow admit his feelings to the dog loving schoolgirl. 

"So, feeding them again huh?" he spoke in a soft tone. 

"You got a problem with that?" San spoke harshly back at him as she tried to keep her attention on the good bois in front of her.

"Yeah, maybe, shouldn't you have other things to worry about than these strays?" he said, irking San and striking a chord within her. 

"Do you got a problem with them?" San asked getting in Ashitaka's face as he seem to push himself closer to her face. 

"Yeah, we got tests coming up and I don't want you holding the class back because you have to focus on these mutts! So, get your priorities straight!" he said soon taking his leave as San growled at his backside. 

"You better take that back!" San shouted out and upon seeing him out of sight and her dogs gone for the day, she turned on her heels and began to stomp away. "Mr know it all special raised brat, I'll show him, I'll make him regret taking down to me or my friends. Think I'll pay him a little visit tonight! Pounce on his bed and pin him, see how high and mighty he is then! Hehehehe!" San said deviously as she hurried away, having to get things ready, though unaware there was someone hiding in the shadows, overhearing her plot and made their own plans for San. 

\--------

"Really San, you're going out again? You might attract the wrong attention if you keep that up..." San's silver hair roommate named Sophie noted while studying for an upcoming exam, glancing off to the side to see a giddy San putting on her iconic wolf cloak, a white furred like wolf pelt that fit perfectly around her neck and draped heavily over her backside. She completed this by placing a red mask over her face, which had white lines and yellow jetting out holes to allow speech and sight. 

"The wrong attention is what I’m hoping to get! I'll make him pay for his remarks before!" San said before quickly dashing out of her door room. 

"Oh boy, she is going to get it..." Sophie remarked while putting on some headphones and drown out the thoughts with music. 

San dashed down the hallways and outside with impressive speed, at this point most of the students were studying or out enjoying themselves, allowing San to move without being seen and drawing attention. She hurried her way over towards the dorm room, and up a nearby pipe on the outside of the building, San knowing full well which her target's room was which thanks to her luck he was a sole roommate of the room. 

"Up!" San cheered at herself as she began to climb the pipe upwards, soon reaching the second level window of her target, Ashitaka. Peering in she could make out a large lump on his bed, making San smirk believing he was asleep, making for easy prey. "All mine..." she remarked finding the window unlocked and easily pushed it open and undid the screen, allowing her to slip inside and land on the floor without a sound. 

Like a wolf she eyed her prey, looking for any sign of disturbance and after seeing no movement she jump up high and pounced down on the bed. 

"I got you!" she cheered intending to use the sheets to restrain Ashitaka, however she found what she pinned down to be an odd shape. "What?" she muttered confused as she pulled back the sheets, only to reveal a bunch of pillows under it to make up a human shape. "What, what tricky is this?" San questioned confused as out from under the bed and from the nearby closet, did Kaya and her two friends spring out. All three wearing their uniforms complete with dark tights on for Kaya while her friends wore baggy white socks and they quickly pinned San to the bed, Kaya wrapping her hand around San's mouth to stifle her cry. 

"Whrhrmrph?! Hwhwrhr rnn rlhrrhrn!" San demanded her release from the people who kept her pinned down, Kaya's friends grinning as they both held up rope. 

"Oh, poor sweet naive San, thought you could jump my big brother huh? Well I overheard you gloating to yourself, figured I take the time to teach you a lesson about bothering my brother!" Kaya happily taunted her as San narrowed her eyes. 

"Nrnrrn gmgmg hrhrm!" San cried out, struggling harder against the schoolgirls pinning her down. 

"Ahh, Kaya, this is becoming a bit of a handful..." her first friend remarked. 

"Well start tying her up then!" Kaya remarked in a low hiss as her second friend used her lower body to keep San's legs pinned as it took both of them to hold San's wrists together and start wrapping and weaving the rope around her wrists in a tight cuff style. 

"Grrrmrphpm!" San glared at Kaya who smirked at the situation. 

"Poor sweet San, expecting my brother, but don't worry, I sent him on a long and pointless errand. Which he won't be back for some time, when he does, I'll have to leave you in a most humiliating position!" Kaya taunted as this made San blush lightly. 

"Done!" Kaya's second friend said, having bound San's wrists and upper arms to her chest, San's moment of blush leaving her easy to bind. 

"Get her legs or she will run!" Kaya said as she used her other hand to grab a thick long cloth from her skirt pocket. As she did this, San whimpered into her hand gag as she felt her knees bound followed her lower legs above her socks. 

"Nrnrnr!" San cried out once more, as Kaya finally removed her hand only to wrap the cloth firmly around her mouth to keep her silence. "NRRMRM!" San cried out even louder as she was completely left immobile on the bed, leaving Kaya and her friends to peer down at her and smirk. 

"Now San dear, to teach you a bit humility...." Kaya happily said as she pushed up San's shirt a bit, fully revealing her stomach and began to dance her fingers across her belly. 

"Nrnrn rnrnrn mrmrr hphpmmphpmphpmm!" San began to shake her head no and tried to hold back her giggles, but before long she began to laugh lightly. Kaya's friends both smirking as they managed to work their fingers between San's arms and began to tickle her armpits. 

"Mmphphpmpmphpmpmphpmphpmmmphpmmmmm!" San began to laugh more through her gag, showing she was more ticklish with her armpits. Before long the trio focused on her upper body a bit before stopping and peering down at her legs which had been kicking about. 

"So ticklish on top, what about an actual spot...." Kaya remarked while peering down at San's shoe and sock clad feet. 

"Hhhmphpm? Nrnr, nrnrm!" San moaned out and shook her head no. 

"Hehehe, I think this is a hidden spot," Kaya cooed as she had her friends remove her shoes, leaving her white sock feet exposed. "Well, is it?" she said making her fingertips dance across San's sweaty sock soles. 

"Mmrmrmrmrhgmggmgphrrmrmrmrhrprmm!" San began to act more wildly to this, her entire body jerking and jolting as she jumped up in on the bed as it was clear she was very ticklish here. 

"Help me girls!" Kaya ordered as she used both hands on San's left sock foot, her first friend doing the same for the right while the second friend split her hands between her feet, covering every inch of her foot with tickling fingers. 

"MHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHPHM!" San began to cry out and thrash harder from this, feeling her lungs start to burn from it as Kaya stopped, giving her a moment's rest, only to slowly peel her socks off and toss them to the side, revealing San's twitching feet. 

"Now the fun really begins..." Kaya smirked as her friends did the same, San howling in gagged laughter now. 

"MGMGHPHPMHMHPHPHMHMPHPHMHPMHMHPMHPHPM!" San laughed madly, her whole-body jerking like mad from the tickling sensation that overtook her. Tears stream down her face as her lungs were on fire from breathing so hard from the mad laughter. 

"Tickle tickle tickle, San needs a good time!" Kaya taunted as she had her third friend focus on San's upper body, soon her belly along with her feet were being tickled without mercy. 

"MHMHMHMHHMHMHHHMHMHMMMMMMM!" San screamed and thrashed about, feeling like she was about to lose it all and pass out. 

"Heheheahahahh!" Kaya laughed at the situation before the lights suddenly turned on, everyone stopping and leaving San panting in thankfulness on the bed as in the doorway was an irritated looking Ashitaka.

"B-Bro! You're back already?" Kaya said laughing a bit nervously. 

"Mmmmmmm..." San groaned, still panting and trying to compose herself as Ashitaka merely sighed. 

"Honestly, I knew this errand was odd, so I hurried back. Kaya, we'll talk later but you and your friends need to go!" he crossly said. 

"Brother, San here was going to ambush you in bed so I-" Kaya began to defend herself before he glared at her. 

"Did you want to join San?" he asked which concerned the trio. 

"Well, look at the time, got to go!" Kaya said leaving. 

"We have studying to do!" her friends made up an excuse as they soon left. 

"You three should be ashamed of yourself! Tying her up and tickle assaulting her like that, we will talk more about this later!" he said as the three got their shoes on, feeling a bit bad as they soon left, allowing Ashitaka to return to a now more composed San. 

"Mrmrph mrmrph mrmrmrm!" she grunted out at him, wanting to be untied already as he stared at her for a long time, in the back of his mind he felt like he would never get another chance like this. San was surprised as the light was turn back off, Ashitaka loosening up his shirt a bit as he soon joined San on the bed, making her blush slightly. 

"Come morning I'll contact Moro and let her know what you were plotting, till then you stay like that..." he said now fully laying in his bed and pulling up the sheets around them. 

"Mrmrmrm!" San tried to protest again, however Ashitaka merely pulled her closer, seemingly making her calm down a bit before becoming flustered. "Grrrmrphrpm!" she groaned out and knew she couldn’t live with this humiliation. 

" _Oooooh Ashitaka! I'll get you back for this and your comments, somehow... some.... day...._ " San thought before letting a long yawn escape her gagged lips as she soon passed out alongside Ashitaka. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> A commission with a modern day spin on Princess Mononoke characters and other referenced ghibli character. Will San ever get one up on Ashitaka or fall victim to her unknown feelings?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
